Blood, Sweat, and Spirits
by Delightful Turtle
Summary: "We are the monsters from the fairy tales; we're supposed to be the bad guys." Amelia Maddens is a 14 year old girl who happens to live in a house that isn't completely normal. With her parents away she accidentally helps in the apocalypse. Oh dear. And what's this? She happens to be friends with a Demon!
1. Chapter 1

**Updated Chapter:**

 **This time 1,376 words :'D**

* * *

 _ **"The cat often knocked things off the shelves, but the book that tumbled to the floor this time would change everything."**_

It was cold.

I could not fathom the reckless decision my dad had made in buying this house. Just four months ago, we moved here to Oregon. It's winter for Christ's sake and I can't do anything! Why am I left to fend for myself during winter without any parents present?

It all started before we actually moved here in Albany, OR. My mom and dad always were 'disconnecting' as they put it. They would disagree about every little thing, including me. Finally, they decided it was unhealthy for a young child to have parents falling apart and wanted a fresh start. They got a new house, achieved actual friendships with neighbors (unlike the dying ones back in Nevada), and had money to go on a "vacation of love." I shriveled at the thought. No child wants to know that.

But I have learned that being alone without anyone to know what you are up to is very... enjoyable. Not only to I get to goof off and not go to school, I learned something about this house my parents never even looked into.

The man who owned the house before was in the surreal. He had a secret room up in the attic home to all sorts of things involving witchcraft, paranormal monsters, and _necromancy. Black magic._

In the beginning I didn't really stay in the room for long when I found it. It was... too silent up there. That was until I started bringing Sabbath, my Russian Blue feline, with me. She kept me company as I looked at all the freakish drawings the guy drew. I tried not to touch anything. Especially the murky jars up there. That was until Sabbath decided to climb onto a bookcase and bump against a couple of old volumes. The one that gathered my attention was a dark, well-kept novel. There was no title. Out of curiosity I opened it up.

Pictures of demons, angels, and every mythical beast you can imagine was drawn! It had spells to speak to the other side, and summon spirits. I made the mistake of reading some Latin out loud. I guess I kind've deserved what happened next.

"Ut congreget eos in conspectu me." I murmured to myself. After I had said it some candles in the room faded. Other candles ignited and were perched on a table on the far side of the room. Oh yeah, that table with the really creepy substances and symbols...

Shit is about to hit the fan I can already tell.

I could see Sabbath's eyes, glistening by the only candles lit. She started to hiss as a felt a presence swarm behind me.

"Child," a voice purred. "Do tell how you managed to get caught up in hydromantia." Sabbath kept hissing as I was frozen in fear. What the hell did I just get myself into?

"It is quite rude to ignore Demons child." I ogled at the open book in my hands. Well, I guess I took something _out_ of hell. I slowly turned around, not ready to see what would stand before me.

"Ah, cat got your tongue," The shade laughed and went silent. It stared at me; at least I think it was.

"Hm, I'll tell you what. Just because I feel..." It paused. " _nice_ today I will allow you to send me back where I belong." The shadow walked towards me. Now I could see its white soulless eyes. "Do not dwell in this black magic child. **_You will regret it._** "

I tried to quickly switch the pages to an exorcism ritual. "Maybe I should change my thinking. It has been too long since I have walkedupon the Earth." It grinned. My God, the teeth were like needles. Sabbath had actually taken refuge behind other books.

"E-Ecorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis stanica potestas, omnis incursio omnis incursio infernalis adversarri, omnis legio est omnis congregatio et secta diabolica," I started. "Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. Cessa decipere humanas creaturas," I took in a deep breath as the demon stood still in it's spot, "Ut darem illis aeternae perditionis venenum propinare. Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos domine." The demon seemed to be glitching as now it was screaming! "Ut Ecclesiam tuam tutus libere servire digneris, te rogamus, audi nos. Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae destruere digneris , te rogamus, audi nos!" I whimpered out.

The demon fade was screeching as it was sucked into the floorboards. I slowly closed the book. Sabbath had climbed down the bookcase and kept mewing at me to comfort her.

"What in the world just happened?" I gaped at the book in astonishment. "That's it then?"

No, no. There has to be much more.

* * *

"Will all souls please form a single line in front of the door marked with a... flower?"

I cackled inwardly. I had changed the simple pentagram into a flower. Yes, not one of my best tricks but there is nothing else to do other than suffer.

"Gordian. Please change the flower back into the pentagram." Farieyre said. He is the spirit in charge of putting us through our torture. It's real 'fun'.

"Yes, I shall do that now." I grumbled. As I took out a carbon stick, I felt a foot on my back that pushed me into the depths of the other room. Fucking bastards.

My day of torture shall begin again, as it always does. Although a bit earlier then I wanted.

Being pushed in the doorway is not like stumbling into another room. No, it takes you back to the time you did your evil deeds. Making you watch repeatedly what you did until you go mad. Happily, I am insane after the 305 years of torture. Hurrah.

It's actually not very enthralling, even for a demon such as myself. Lost in my unspeakable thoughts, a girl appeared out of mist just as blood formed onto my apparel.

"Hey mister, you have bloo-" The little girl was cut off as a knife embedded into her skull. I tried to look away, but my head was pushed back, my eyelids were forced open. I watched as an invisible force slit her throat, her rich blood flow down after her body hit the floor. I did that... I did that...

I didn't mean it, I don't know what was going on in my head...

A woman screamed in the distance, she fell onto the dirt screeching and sobbing. She looked similar to the dead girl. I heard my own voice:

"Don't worry darling, you'll see her soon enough."

* * *

"Spaghetti is ready!" My mother yelled from downstairs.

I couldn't go eat. Not right now. There was this story about this man digging a hole, all the way to hell.

"Steven Edward Walter." I jumped in my chair and turned around. There was my mom, who appeared out of nowhere, with a glare only a mother is entitled too.

"H-hi..." I smiled. "I'll be down there in a sec. I just have to finish this." She glimpsed at the computer screen.

"None of that paranormal stories right?" I didn't answer so she put her hands on her hips.

"No...don't worry I'll eat later." I turned around.

"Well that later better be soon because your food is getting cold." She sauntered out and shut the door on her way out.

I opened a new tab and typed in demonology. It turns out that there was a little hidden message of something. Words were mixed and so were languages, so it was pretty hard to decipher. I went back the original story I was on. "Daddy long legs why you diggin'?" I then shrieked as a deformed figure popped up.

"Steven get downstairs to eat dinner. Or else I'm going up!" My mom hollered.

I quickly deleted my history and searched up random facts about insects. She'll think I got scared of a... house centipede that is domestic to Japan. Yeah she'll believe that.

I looked back at the computer, I think I just deleted my research. I heard my mom coming up so I ran downstairs, time for some noodles.

* * *

 **Sweet. Next chapter will either be a demon's perspective or another character's perspective. Once all the main characters had their fair share of a chapter I will go back to Amelia's POV. Updates will be slow, and will probably only happen on the weekend. Hope you guys enjoy this story! See you in the next chapter.**

 **And stay beautiful doll~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! Second chapter. Sorry it took a little too long (at least for me it did TT^TT)**

 **but I got a little distracted with school. Yeah it's a big pain but -sigh- I do what I must...**

 **Hope you are contented with this story, and yeah, see you in the next chapter my friend.**

 **1,942 words**

 **(SO CLOSE TO 2,000 AGH)**

* * *

 ** _"The first time I summoned the demon, it was an accident. The second time was just because I was curious."_**

* * *

I was skipping up the stairs, going into the attic and finally making my way to the secret room. Oh wait a minute. _I don't skip_. "That seemed pretty girlish huh Sab." Sabbath mewed at me and wrapped her body around my legs, perhaps because of the food I gave her earlier.

"Right, now where is the book?" I stepped over her and ran my fingers through the bookshelves. I don't know why, but I wanted to summon another demon. The first time did unnerve me, but this was the supernatural we're talking about. Maybe this time I can ask questions about the demon (which will get me killed, maybe). Eh, I'll look into that danger later.

This room had its disturbing air around it. I mean, there weren't any windows. The only natural light was from the cracks in the wall. The candles always seemed to be lit. It was dry and musty, and it didn't help that there was a gloomy corner where the table of Satanism sat. But as stupid as it sounds, curiosity brought me back. Also, I was getting pretty bored.

"What the hell am I doing…" I picked up the velvet book. Sabbath hissed and knocked down some decorations on the murky table. I put the book under my arm and walked over. "What is this supposed to be?"

It was like a candle holder, except it was tall and there were thick spikes. I picked it up and tried to set it on the table but then I cut myself. I guess I gripped too hard. When I dropped it the candle knocked over some little jars, and I stood their cursing about my bleeding hand. Some of my blood dropped over the table as I reached over to fix what fell. I wiped my hand on my clothes and opened the book.

I flipped through the pages until I landed on a picture of some guy being hanged, the clouds parting, and the ground opening. Alright, maybe this one will do. I stared back at the desk, I felt uneasy, as there seemed to be a goat head engraved in metal. It was covered in a substance that looked similar to blood. My nose scrunched up at the thought, I finally pulled through. "Te invoco apro fundus inferni..." Huh not much-

A gust of wind blew through the cracks in the wall. The candles grew brighter and swayed, they seemed to dance as though something great was happening. I backed away from the table, tightening my hold on the book.

The roof seemed to split apart, as ooze started to drip. It began as just a little splatter on the ground but soon began to grow. It was developing into a body, just not human. I couldn't tell if it was staring at me, everything was pitch black, I could see the horns curling outwards from where it's supposed head was. The being was trying to stand tall, but then let out a blood curdling screech. The ooze was falling off of it faster, expanding. Bones were cracking, the horns shrinking. Sabbath was yowling, and hissing. Doing whatever to try and make the entity stay away. Oh the noises, I don't think they will ever leave my memories.

Finally what appeared was something that seemed to be man. Little horns seemed to poke out of his forehead, just beneath the skin. He had some sort of scripture on his forehead. Yellow skin contrasted with the dark coat he wore. He looked intently at me, studying on what I would do. Then he stared at the book in my hands.

"Do I look good enough for you to close your mouth." He mocked. I didn't even realize.

I swallowed a bit of fear, "What's y-your name?" I couldn't believe he transformed just like that.

"Gordian…" He trailed off, his eyes widening at the table. "Hell, look at what you did." He seethed, picking up a bowl.

"What did I do?" I questioned, this one had an attitude. He shoved the bowl towards me.

"Your blood is in here, _now I'm bound to you_."

"Does that mean you will possess me?" Before he could answer something broke through the wall and hit me in the head. Was that… a rock?

Who was strong enough to throw it so it can fly through the second story wall?!

΅ ΅ ΅ ((Gordian's POV)) ΅ ΅ ΅

Hm, she did bring up a good point. "Maybe I will possess you-" Suddenly another rock flew through the window and it then exploded into sparks. I felt utter disappointment, I guess I am not able to do that. I frowned at the unconscious girl. Do I just leave her here or kill her? I don't have that much experience with humans anymore.

Her hairy pest was standing near her, hissing at me. My face scrunched up as I finally had the courage to pick the girl up. She is warm and squishy, and had some of her blood trickle down the side of her head. I held a shiver as it got on my arm, _filthy_. I tried opening the door, her creature pawing and yowling at my leg. I was tempted to kick it, but I finally got the door open.

I glanced back at the room, how a little human girl could somehow conduct a ritual to summon a demon was unfathomable. Surely her parents would not have given her permission… I staggered to a long seat and dropped her. Her parents could be obsessors.

I made a noise of displeasement as the fur sack jumped on her, glowering at me with its ugly, blue eyes. I huffed, but then I twitched. Two windows shattered, I turned around just in time to see creatures I didn't want to even ponder about.

"What in Satan's name are you doing here." I hissed. I despise angels.

The man angel raised his eyebrows, "Wow, such welcoming enthusiasm, _Gordian_." I scowled.

"The name is Feovi, and this is Xanthanael." The smaller one said.

"I don't care for names, just cut to the chase on why you are here."

Feovi patted the girl on the head, which made her wound go away. "Amelia Maddens, just so happens to be caught in a war she was never destined to be in. A great evil has been planning something for _years_ , we just so happened to get ahead. We just need someone to watch Amelia, and help her end the upcoming tragedy." My eyebrows rose as I was appalled on how cliché that sounded.

"I don't babysit children. That's your job." I sneered. This child was none of my concern, I was just here because sadly she had to summon me.

"Well," Feovi sighed. "God wants to give someone like you a chance to redeem yourself. If you assist Amelia in her quest to slay Pruaxuhr, you will… be allowed into heaven and become the angel you could've been." I scowled. They think they can bribe a demon to help them. They are more foolish than I thought.

"What does Pixar even want?" I never heard of the guy. Probably one of the upper levels I could care less about.

Feovi rolled her eyes, "It's _Pruaxuhr,_ and he wants to take over hell."

I almost snorted, _almost_. I do have self control. "And how does he expect to do that?"

They both didn't answer, it makes sense. They wouldn't know.

"Do you enjoy being in Hell?" The she angel cocked her head at me, gazing into my eyes for an answer she was looking for.

I glared at her. "Everyone is perfect in hell, we can all say our sins and mistakes and all get punished for it. At least watching some people get it worse then you is quite charming."

Xanthanael stood up, patting the cat's head. "If you don't help than we have to send you back ourselves. So which is it? Save the world and gain back the values of life or go back to the misery you say you enjoy."

I will regret this, "Fine, I will aid Amelia-"

Feovi gleamed and ran to hug me tight.

"I don't do well with affection, especially the type that squishes my skeleton." I grimaced as she let go.

"Well, with that kind of an attitude you won't make much angel friends." She scolded.

My eyes narrowed down at her. Xanthanael then opened his arms, waiting for a hug. "No, I reject." He stepped closer, ew. "Don't touch me," he grinned. Oh that loathsome son of a-

"I think you'll do quite nicely up there." He nodded and then backed off as Feovi motioned him to come next to a window they didn't break. Wait a second…

" _Don't you dare!_ " It was too late, they jumped out the window. I ran too it mumbling curses at how inconsiderate they were. All that greeted me were doves that had the glint of mischievousness in their eyes, and shards beneath my feet. Amelia then groaned, putting a hand to her head. "I already regret this agreement." I huffed as I walked to another seat.

΅ ΅ ΅ ((back to Amelia's POV)) ΅ ΅ ΅

"What agreement?" I asked, as Sabbath sauntered to me.

"How long have your parents been gone?" He stared at me with an unreadable expression. Uh...

"Why do you want to know?" I shifted on the couch, I didn't even share that. However, his gaze made me uncomfortable, which made me spill. "For about two weeks. I don't mind though, hopefully they'll come back happily as ever."

He didn't respond.

"So, how did you become a demon? Were you a fallen angel or what?"

Gordian growled, "That is none of your concern." Oo, I hit a nerve.

"You can't just leave me hanging. I must know _something_ about you. How long have you lived?"

"305 years."

"How old were you when you were… you know…"

"Hm, 28 years of age."

"Where and when did you live?"

"Small village, early 1700s."

"So you lived long enough to see America be colonized."

"Yes."

"What was it like?" I picked up Sabbath and put her on my lap. Gordian looked at the action with disdain.

"It was like I was living."

My nose scrunched up, "You're pretty blunt."

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Uh yeah, well how did you know my parents were away?"

"Do I have to continue with all these annoying questions." Hah, got him.

"Yes, now answer."

"Logic. I do not think any parent would allow a child to speak with a demon in the… attic."

"Okay, now who threw the rock at my head?"

Gordian groaned. "An angel hurled it through the wall to knock you out. It seems they didn't want to let you in on our conversation."

"So what did you guys talk about?" Gordian rolled his eyes.

"If I told you that you were knocked out to _not_ know what we were discussing, why would I tell you?"

"Can't I have a hint?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No," he then scowled. "No more questions."

"You seem to scowl a lot," I noticed.

"I said no more questions."

"That wasn't a question." I cocked my head. He gets annoyed easily.

Gordian snarledand threw his hands up in the air. "Forget it! I cannot work with a child," he glared at me. "Especially one as maddening as you."

"That makes two of us." Gordian's nose scrunched up in disgust. At least this demon is somewhat better than the other one.


End file.
